Elongracing Luxurousity Lamp
Basic Information The Elongracing Luxurousity Lamp is a light-source the height of two blocks that can be used as a floor lamp, but can also be rotated. The lamp spends white light that is quite bright and illuminates as many blocks as a Coal Torch, which is less than an average Wood Burning Lamp and much less than a Gas Lamp (the brightest lamp in the game). When placed and switched on (by default), an Elongracing Luxurousity Lamp will prevent Creatures from spawning on the illuminated surrounding solid ground blocks - even daylight Creatures. Its artificial light does not hurt Night Creatures though, so after these Creatures have spawned in darkness somewhere else, they can then wander into the light of a lamp unscathed. The Elongracing Luxurousity Lamp was implemented with update R61 on February 14th 2019 as part of the Store-exclusive "hotel-themed" Ritzy Pigsy Super Bundle, together with its smaller wall lamp/bedside lamp or ceiling lamp variation (depending on its placement and rotation), the Luxurousity Lamp. How to obtain Elongracing Luxurousity Lamps Elongracing Luxurousity Lamps can be crafted in your Crafting Menu (to be opened by pressing "Q" as the default key), but only after the according crafting recipe has been unlocked by buying the Ritzy Pigsy Super Bundle in the Store. This is the only way to obtain their crafting recipe. Moreover, the Store-exclusive Ritzy Pigsy Super Bundle (that's also called "The Ritzy Pigsy's Superbulous Hotel") will provide you with one free item kit that contains 50 already crafted Elongracing Luxurousity Lamps and can be claimed on one game world of your choice. 10 already crafted Elongracing Luxurousity Lamps are also included in the The Ritzy Pigsy's Content Pack together with hundreds of other crafted Ritzy Pigsy hotel objects and blocks, but this Item Pack does not contain any crafting recipes. These lamps cannot be found in randomly spawning Treasure Chests nor can they be obtained from any Creatures. Already crafted Elongracing Luxurousity Lamps can optionally be bought as parts of (customizable) building kits for any customizable Blueprint with Coins, which in return are purchasable for real money via Steam Wallet in the ingame Store. You can use Blueprints that you have captured yourself with Capture Blocks, as well as Blueprints that were made by other players and that you have subscribed to in the Steam Creativerse workshop, or Blueprints that you have customized with Elongracing Luxurousity Lamps. In order to buy a building kit, either select the according Blueprint ingame or activate a cornerstone that has been placed into the game world (and has optionally been customized). Check the content of the block kit first by clicking on the description "Built with xxx Blocks" before you'll click on the green price tag button below "Get kit and build now". Receiving already crafted Elongracing Luxurousity Lamps from other players or buying them as part of any building kits for Blueprints will not unlock their crafting recipe. How to unlock the crafting recipe The crafting recipe for Elongracing Luxurousity Lamps is part of the Ritzy Pigsy Super Bundle that was introduced to the Store with update update R61 on February 14th 2019. Elongracing Luxurousity Lamps can only be crafted in your Crafting Menu (to be opened by typing "Q" as the default key) after buying this Ritzy Pigsy Super Bundle in the Store for Coins. There is no other way to obtain this crafting recipe. When buying the Ritzy Pigsy Super Bundle, the (already unlocked) crafting recipe for these lamps will be permanently added to your Crafting Menu, where it will stay available on all game worlds, including those where the "Pro" world option "world bound recipes" ("fresh start") is enabled. How to craft Elongracing Luxurousity Lamps To craft 4 Elongracing Luxurousity Lamps at a time in your crafting menu (to be opened with Q as the default crafting key), you'll need: * 2 Iron Rods made of an Iron Bar in a Processor. Iron Ore can be extracted from Iron Nodes on the Stalactite layer underground or the Ore can be found in randomly spawning Iron Treasure Chests on Lava layer blocks or Diamond Treasure Chests on Corrupted Blocks in darkness * 1 piece of Coal that can be extracted from Coal Nodes in rocky hillsides or recesses next to rivers, in Mountains or all over the Fossil layer underground by using any kind of Extractor, or obtainable from randomly spawning Treasure Chests (except for Obsidian Treasure Chests) or obtainable from any kind of Keepas as a loot or pet-harvest * 1 (block of) Glass made from Sand in a Forge How to use Elongracing Luxurousity Lamps Like most other lamps, Elongracing Luxurousity Lamps can be placed and fully rotated, switched on and off by activating them, and they can be wired to activation devices to be activated/deactivated from a distance, in a sequence, for a specific length of time, etc. Like all luminaires in Creativerse, Elongracing Luxurousity Lamps do not need any fuel and will not go black by themselves after being placed in the world. Despite not visibly operating with open fire, Elongracing Luxurousity Lamps give off heat and can set flammable blocks and materials (like Tar for example) on fire. You can fully rotate Elongracing Luxurousity Lamps into all directions by pointing your cursor at them, pressing and holding R (as the default key) and then moving the mouse while holding down the left mouse button. The chosen rotation angle can be "locked" too by simply typing "r" while looking at a rotated item, so that all items of the same stack in the selected quickslot will then face the same direction when being placed. Elongracing Luxurousity Lamps can be placed on/in display containers like Placemats, Stone Wall Shelves, Galactic Grav-Chambers, Hidden Temple Altars, Frozen Containers, Snow Buried Containers, Wood Planters, Flower Pots, Holiday Mantles, Holiday Decorative Trees, Cabernatious Cabinets or the like. Elongracing Luxurousity Lamps will be reduced in size by most display containers and cannot be rotated nor activated when on display, instead you can rotate the display containers themselves together with all the items in them. These floor lamps are special in that they will actually illuminate their direct surrounding even when on display. Elongracing Luxurousity Lamps can be switched on or off by activating them. Use your right mouse button or press "f" (as the default key) while looking at an Elongracing Luxurousity Lamp that has been placed into the world in order to turn it off or on. You won't need any Power Cells (Mining Cell) to pick up Elongracing Luxurousity Lamps that have been placed into the game world. Of course you won't be able to pick up such objects on game worlds, on player claims or in Adventures where your Permission rank is not sufficient (mainly when you are merely a visitor), which can only be changed by the owner of the game world, claim owner or Adventure creator. How to wire Elongracing Luxurousity Lamps To wire Elongracing Luxurousity Lamps, equip a Wiring Tool and point your cursor at an Elongracing Luxurousity Lamp that you have placed into the world. The "Receive" Hotspot will become visible then and you will be able to connect it to the "Send" Hotspot of activation devices and/or of operating gates. Type "n" (as the default key) to inspect the wiring window of the Elongracing Luxurousity Lamp if you wish to type a code word of your choosing into the "receiving" array that you can then also use in the "sending" array of the activation device/s and/or operating gate/s. How to change the settings of Elongracing Luxurousity Lamps The interactivity of Elongracing Luxurousity Lamps can be toggled as well. Wireable objects like Elongracing Luxurousity Lamps can be activated/deactivated by players of all permission ranks, even by visitors, unless their interactivity is disabled (locked) for all players (even owners) with a Wiring Tool. For this purpose you can lock your Elongracing Luxurousity Lamps by disabling the option "can interact". You can access this option when looking at the Elongracing Luxurousity Lamp and typing "n" (as the default key) with a Wiring Tool equipped. Now other players cannot turn this Elongracing Luxurousity Lamp on or off, but only if their permission rank is the lower than the permission level of the Elongracing Luxurousity Lamp (builders by default). So if players are either builders or even admins on your player claim or on the game world (if the Elongracing Luxurousity Lamp is not placed on any claimed land), then these players might not only activate/deactivate the Elongracing Luxurousity Lamp, but even pick them up and take them away. The padlock symbol lets you define the minimum permission rank for your Elongracing Luxurousity Lamp that players will need to match or outrank in order to be able to see and change the settings of the Elongracing Luxurousity Lamp with their own Wiring Tool. For this, use your Wiring Tool and type "n" to open the wiring window of the Elongracing Luxurousity Lamp. Look for the padlock symbol in the top right corner of the settings window. Click on it to check the permission setting that is currently selected. The permission level of the lamp will be set to "world builders" by default when placing the Elongracing Luxurousity Lamps on unclaimed land, while placing them on player claims it automatically set them to "claim builders". When you raise the permission level of an Elongracing Luxurousity Lamp by selecting a higher rank in the drop-down menu that the padlock symbol offers, then only the lamp's owner and players with a matching or higher permission rank than the selected permission level of the lamp can then use their Wiring Tools to change the settings (including "can interact") of the lamp, so that they can switch the Elongracing Luxurousity Lamp on/off directly, or even pick it up and take it away. Renaming an Elongracing Luxurousity Lamp Using this same settings window that can be opened by typing "n" (as the default key) when a Wiring Tool is equipped and you're pointing your cursor at the Elongracing Luxurousity Lamp, you can also rename your Elongracing Luxurousity Lamp by typing any description into the labelling array that has up to 30 characters. Fire Warning Attention! Since Elongracing Luxurousity Lamps are able to set flammable materials on fire, please take care when putting Elongracing Luxurousity Lamps next to, onto or especially directly under any flammable blocks, objects or materials. Within hot environments that make a heat meter show up, like Oceans, Jungles or the Lava layer, but also in much cooler Swamplands, flammable materials like Tar (easiest), flammable crafted blocks like Shredded Leaves (still very easily), many types of crafted wooden blocks like Wood Walls or Decorative Wood Floors (easily), also blocks of Carpets and Thatched Walls (easily), wooden furniture and other objects like Wood Tables or Wood Doors, also natural tree Leaves (rather easily), natural Wood blocks of all uncorrupted trees, Shrubs and other plants can quickly start to burn when Elongracing Luxurousity Lamps are placed next to them or especially below them. When a fire starts to rage, as long as fire spread/fire sim is enabled on the game world and/or affected player claim, the flames are able to spread to other nearby flammable blocks, objects and materials, even across gaps of 1-2 blocks, and such can burn down a forest or a whole wooden building in the worst case. Also please note that Elongracing Luxurousity Lamps emit heat as well, so placing several such heat sources next to each other might raise the chances to set flammable blocks and objects on fire. This heat can warm up player characters in cold environments when they stand right next to open fire - this will lower the heat gauge and can prevent player characters from taking freezing damage. Liquid Tar is the one substance that is even able to start burning when being exposed to open fire in extremely cold environments, like when packed in blocks of Ice or Snow. To extinguish fire and stop it from spreading, it is possible to claim areas and make sure that the option "fire enabled" is disabled. Currently, fire will not spread on player claims as the default setting, but this option can be toggled by the owners of the claims. It is also possible for the owner of the game world to disable the spreading of fire for a whole world in the world options (click on ESC, then on "edit world" and "disable fire spread"). Another option to stop fire from spreading would be to create forest aisles/swaths wide enough so that the flames cannot leap over. You can put that Elongracing Luxurousity Lamps safely on display in display containers Wall Shelves, Placemats, Hidden Temple Altars, Snow Buried Containers, Frozen Containers, Galactic Grav-Chambers, Holiday Mantles, Wood Planters, Flower Pots, Cabernatious Cabinets, Holiday Decorative Trees or the like where lamps will be displayed in a smaller size and will not heat up their surrounding. Trivia It has not yet been confirmed by the developers if the ability of these floor lamps to set flammable blocks and objects on fire despite not operating with visible open flames is a bug or intended. The same holds true for the exceptional ability of these lamps to illuminate their surroundings even when on display, which no other lamp or light source in the game is able to achieve. Category:Lighting Category:Wireable Category:Store Category:Crafted Category:Premium Category:Ritzy Pigsy Category:Open Flames